villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Janson
Assistant Director Janson, also known as the "Rat Man", is the main antagonist from The Maze Runner trilogy, serving as the secondary antagonist of Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials and the main antagonist of Maze Runner: The Death Cure. He was the highest-ranking official in the organization WICKED under Chancellor Ava Paige's command. He initially appeared to want to help Thomas, before his true allegiances are revealed. He was portrayed by Aidan Gillen. Film series ''The Death Cure'' Initially after the attack of the right arm to the transport trains of WCKD Janson appears to review the lost and the damages during the attack in that it is seen that Minho follows between which they possess later to it when Thomas and his group arrive at the The Last City. Janson is called to analyze the situation and orders to activate the defenses of which are treated high-range guns, attacking the people who protested to enter and killing many of these, once Teresa tries to prove a cure, Janson comes with Ava Paige saying that if it applies to everyone, then they have a meeting with Ava Paige about what is necessary to find the cure. Saying that he will do everything possible to find it, once Thomas manages to infiltrate The Last City in a moment this is discovered by Janson when they went with Teresa in an elevator, calling assault teams to capture them initiating a shooting and a persecution by the laboratories, finally do are almost caught these jump from building a swimming pool, Janson decides to go look but manages to find them, after Teresa told Thomas that is the cure, Ava decides to go with Paige to find out if that is true. When he was about to convince Ava Paige, she gets killed by Janson with a shot in the back, and knocking out Thomas with a tranquilizer, once waking up in the laboratory to get his blood and create a cure. He then reveals to Thomas that he intends to exploit the cure and decide who and who won't receive treatment. Pulling up his sleeve, he reveals that he is infected from a long time ago and for that he needed the cure, but at the moment he is knocked out by Teresa hitting him with a glass, then he gets up and knocks Teresa off with the tables, and Thomas starts a brutal fist fight against Janson. After taking many heavy blows, Janson attempts to shoot before a missile of the people who attacked the last city hits where they were, making them fall. Thomas takes the opportunity to escape with Teresa but a bullet hits him in the chest being seriously injured, Teresa takes him to a laboratory where they experimented with Cranks to cure him but Janson arrives and finds them, starting a conversation and looking for them while they are hiding. Upon finding Teresa, she offers to give him the tube containing Thomas' blood, but Janson refuses, demanding Thomas himself. Thomas tells him not to do it but he says he did not have the courage to do it but he will do it, at that moment Thomas takes a tool and throws it towards the glass where were the Cranks. Janson is equivalent to saying "you miss", to which Thomas responds "No, I did not" as the window starts to break. Janson could only look in horror as the Cranks eventually break the window before jumping onto him, killing Janson as they savagely maul him to death whilst Thomas and Teresa manage to escape; though the latter would later be killed once the former is saved. Skills & Abilities * 'High-Level Intelligence: '''As the second commander of WICKED, Janson had the position of all security protocols WCKD weapons/gears, soldiers, testing immune children subjects in the Maze and taking them to headquarters for preparation in harvesting their blood for serum. * '''Marksmanship: '''During the two films Janson was an expert in using armed weaponry for reckless situations in the Scorch Trials, he first and only shown skilled shooting his pistol at a target which was Mary Cooper in cold blood without hesitation then attempted to shoot Thomas but was distorted by Brenda. In Death cure, he aims and fires three rounds shots at Thomas and Newt but missed due to bulletproof glass covering them, then when spotting them with Minho on the 20th floor he then again shoots bullets at them but ended up missing because of their quickness, when Thomas returned to the building he shoots Ava Paige in the back of the spine killing her. Then after recovering from an RPG rocket, he sees Thomas and Teresa heading to exit and point his gun directly at her to only had fired a hit on Thomas through the Thigh. * '''Hand-to-hand combat prowess: '''In the Maze Runner trilogy, Janson shown a few skills and coordinations in brawling with his fist during close quarter combat. In Maze runner; Scorch trials, he punched Thomas in the stomach and smacked him across the face, then Death Cure, he gets in battle against Thomas by punching his face twice, putting him in a chokehold, then punches him again. After he took a few attacks from Thomas, he reacted quickly to counter his punch by grabbing his arm, smacks him across the face, kicked his stomach, and toss him to the floor. * '''Maximum Human Conditioning: '''Janson seemed to be around his Thirties which described himself as a fit adult to possess maximum limits of his physical and mental peak attributes. He showed to be strong enough to push a person half his size across the floor few inches from his position, fast enough to have reflexes to dodge quick projectiles being aimed at him, and even endurable from being shot in the shoulder and hits from a nigh-peak teenager. ** '''Pain Suppression/Feral Mind: '''In the Death Cure Janson was revealed to have been infected by the Flare virus and it seemed to have grant him a form of suppression towards pain, as shown when Teresa bash a glass test tube in the back on his head which briefly knocked him out to have reemerge bleeding, then he managed to withstand many blows of brute strength from Thomas and an RPG without giving away any complaint, but after Thomas freed two Crank from the chamber they attacked him where he gave out him worst. equipment * '''Glock 34/Walter PPQ: '''In Scorch trials, he wielded the Glock 43 and later in Death Cure was shown carry a PPQ against enemy personnel. Trivia *Despite Ava Paige being the primary antagonist of the ''Scorch Trials film, Janson was much more of a hostile threat. Granted, Paige is clearly considered more of an enemy by Thomas, who declares he wants her dead. Essentially, Janson can be viewed as The Heavy of the film, directly causing the trouble, while Ava is the Big Bad, being the one responsible for it. **However, despite this, Janson is the Big Bad of the entire series overall because he has bigger plans than any other villain in the series. Navigation Category:Delusional Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Spy Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mentally Ill Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Deceased